


The Day Breaks Not

by enigmaticblue



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen has always been something of a workaholic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Breaks Not

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the John Donne poem, "Daybreak".

Helen is used to hard work. She has to work twice as hard as a man, usually for half as much, all her life. Even her father often fails to take her seriously, and the other members of the Five _will_ try to shield her out of the mistaken impression that she needs protection.

 

She doesn’t need shielding. She just needs her work and John, and the opportunity to make her mark on the world.

 

Helen doesn’t think it’s too much to ask, given how grand her ambitions would be given half a chance.

 

The most recent batch of experiments—this time on the most effective treatment for the true _Loup-garou_ —has left Helen tired and out of sorts. She’s had little success for all the work she’s put in the last two weeks, and she’s frustrated and angry.

 

Putting her head in her hands, Helen takes a deep breath and prepares to go back to work using a different tactic.

 

She feels a disturbance in the air, and she looks up just in time to see John materialize next to her, and then there is the odd feeling of teleporting. When Helen takes her next breath, she is standing on a green hillside with John’s arm around her shoulders.

 

“Where are we?” she asks breathlessly.

 

“Wales,” he replies. “Near Neath.”

 

Helen doesn’t recognize the scenery, but she enjoys the cool breeze that toys with her skirts. John has clearly made preparations, because there’s a blanket spread out over the grass, and a picnic basket off to the side.

 

“It’s beautiful, John, but why?” Helen asks. “I was in the middle of an experiment, and I—”

 

“You’ve been working too hard.” John touches her cheek with one finger, brushing away a stray lock of hair. “I haven’t seen you for more than an hour or two in days.”

 

“I’ve been busy,” she protests. “The experiments—”

 

“That was not censure, Helen,” John assures her. “It was merely an observation. Have you eaten yet today?”

 

To her surprise, she cannot remember. “I—I had breakfast.”

 

“And it’s past time for tea,” John replies. “You must be ravenous.”

 

Now that he’s said as much, Helen realizes that she’s starving. “Yes, as a matter of fact.”

 

They sit on the blanket, and Helen feels herself relax by degrees. The headache that had begun behind her eyes dissipates in the bright sun and the light breeze. John has packed a light tea—bread and sausage and cheese and fruit, along with a bottle of wine.

 

John keeps her entertained with stories of his schooldays with James, although she suspects John has been rather choosy about the details he’s shared. Still, it’s an afternoon spent away from her lab, in pleasant company, and she’s grateful for the reprieve.

 

“You work harder than everyone I know,” John observes after they’ve finished their meal and lain back in silence for what feels like a very long time.

 

“I do what I must,” Helen replies. “I have to perform twice as well as the best man in order to prove myself worthy, John. There are very few who take me seriously.”

 

John rolls his head to meet Helen’s eyes. “I do.”

 

She smiles. “Yes. I know.”

 

“I worry about you.” John rolls over to his side and places a hand on Helen’s hip. It’s terribly improper, but Helen finds she doesn’t care. Her pulse quickens and her breath hitches in her throat. “I know you have your research and your experiments, but I’ve missed you these last few weeks.”

 

Helen belatedly realizes that it’s been that long since she and John have had any time together. They’ve been with the rest of the Five, and John had dinner with her and her father once, but they haven’t seen one another otherwise. It’s a sobering realization.

 

“I’ve missed you as well,” Helen replies, although she’s being a little free with the truth. She hasn’t had time to think of anything but her experiments. She’s caught meals where she could, and has slept a few hours at a time, but she hasn’t thought about more than the work at hand.

 

John gives her a knowing look. “You’re always going to get caught up in your work, Helen, but it’s my job to make sure you think of other things as well.”

 

She cannot dispute that, and she does not try. Instead, she puts her hand on his arm, feeling the muscles jump under her fingers. “Thank you for this.”

 

“It’s my pleasure.” John smiles warmly and she moves closer so that their lips meet. It’s dangerous to be alone like this, to kiss like this, under the blue sky, lying on top of the green grass.

 

It’s dangerous, but it’s perfect, too, and Helen gives herself over to passion the way she rarely does. The weather is still too cool to do more than kiss, and they’re too exposed even for that, but Helen decides she doesn’t care.

 

For the moment, she has all she needs, and she will be grateful for it. She wishes she could be content with this much, but it’s not in her to want less than the whole world.

 

But she’ll take a break from wanting so much when she can.


End file.
